hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
All instances recorded on this timeline are provided with reference- most dates are gathered from the series, or from information presented on the Bluebell website. Some instances may be tentative, but are placed as closely as possible based on information gathered from the show- the explanations for these are listed in the references for each instance. 1700 *1702 - Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones founds Bluebell, Alabama.http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Bluebellsign.jpg 1800 1900 *1906 - The Jumping Frog Creek Bridge is built in Bluebell, Alabama. (Faith & Infidelity) 1940s 1942 *Harley Wilkes is born.http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Harleystone.jpg 1946 *First Debutante Ball held in Bluebell, Alabama.http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/The_Blushing_Belles_of_BlueBell_Debutante_Ball 1950s 1960s 1966 *Harley Wilkes accquires his medical practice.Date inferred from Harley's date of death, and fact that he had his practice for 45 years. (Parades & Pariahs) 1970s 1970 May *May 1 - Leon Mercy is born in Bluebell, Alabama.http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Leonmercyobit.jpg 1980s *Harley Wilkes and Candice Hart meet on a Greek cruise.Date inferred from the fact that Zoe Hart is in her late twenties. (The Crush & The Crossbow) *Candice Hart and Mr. Hart are married.Candice Hart was engaged to Mr. Hart when she met Harley Wilkes. (Pilot) 1982 *April 12 - The Rammer Jammer opens. (Heart to Hart) *October 24 - *Zoe Hart is born in New York, NY.On the Petition for Change of Name form that Ethan Hart finds, Zoe's birthdate is listed as October 24, 1982. (Heart to Hart) 1988 *Peter and Beverly Mayfair are married.As of 2011, Peter and Beverly Mayfair were married for 23 years. (Faith & Infidelity) 1990s 1991 *First annual Junior League Turtle Derby is held in Bluebell, Alabama.Date is inferred from The Crush & The Crossbow, when the 20th annual Derby is held in 2011. (http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/Turtle_Derby) 1992 * The annual homecoming party was hit by a tornado. Homecoming & Coming Home 1994 *Nate Hilson is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Nate Hilson's age is estimated from the fact that he was mentioned to be seventeen in The Pirate & The Practice. 1995 *Matt Bowens is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Matt Bowens' age is estimated because he was established as a Junior at Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School in 2011 by means of a Bluebell Sports Corner blog post on the Bluebell website. (http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/Matt_Bowens) *Jacob Coburn is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Jacob Coburn's age is inferred from his establishment as a Junior at Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School in 2011. (The Undead & The Unsaid) *Joey Potts is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Joey Potts age is inferred from his establishment as a Junior at Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School in 2011 by means of a Bluebell Sports Corner blog post on the Bluebell website. (http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/Joey_Potts) 1996 *Frederick Dean is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Frederick Dean was stated to be a year ahead of Rose Hattenbarger at Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School. (Parades & Pariahs) 1997 *Magnolia Breeland is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Magnolia Breeland is indicated to be fourteen years old in 2011. (The Undead & The Unsaid) *Rose Hattenbarger is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Rose Hattenbarger is indicated to be fourteen years old in 2011. (Pilot) 1999 *Alice Breeland leaves Bluebell, Alabama.Alice Breeland was indicated to have left twelve years before 2011. Parades & Pariahs, [[Hairdos & Holidays]]) *First annual Gumbo Cook-Off.Date is inferred from Gumbo & Glory, when the 12th annual cook-off is held in 2011. (http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/Gumbo_Cook-Off) 2000 2001 *Caleb Hilson is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Caleb Hilson was indicated to be ten years old in 2011. (The Pirate & The Practice) 2002 *Lavon Hayes annual pre-Homecoming game party was hit by a tornado. (AnnaBeth, (Homecoming & Coming Home)) 2003 *Madison Avery is born in Bluebell, Alabama.Madison Avery is indicated to be ten years old in 2011. (In Havoc & In Heat) 2005 *Hurrican Katrina destroys the Jumping Frog Creek Bridge in Bluebell, Alabama. (Faith & Infidelity) 2006 *Lavon Hayes NFL team lost the Pro Bowl. (Pilot) 2007 *Zoe Hart graduates medical school in New York, NY. (Pilot) *Mr. Hart is working in Germany. (Pilot) *Wade Kinsella and Tansy Kinsella are married on a shrimp boat in international waters. (The Crush & The Crossbow) 2008 *Rose Hattenbarger has pneumonia.http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/I_Got_The_Big_Blues *Bluebell, Alabama experiences a heat wave. (In Havoc & In Heat) 2010s *Betty Breeland is diagnosed with MS. (Parades & Pariahs) July *July 4 - Leon Mercy is deemed a hero in Bluebell, Alabama for rescuing the Rivenbark family from their burning home.http://hartofdixie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Leonmercyobit.jpg (The Undead & The Unsaid) October *October 31 - Leon Mercy's memorial service is held at the Bluebell Community Church after drowning in the Gulf of Mexico on a fishing excursion. December *Alice Breeland stars in a play in Daphne, Alabama. (Hairdos & Holidays) *Lemon Breeland sees her mother, Alice Breeland's, photograph, and an article reviewing the play she starred in in Daphne, Alabama. (Hairdos & Holidays) *Lemon Breeland and Lavon Hayes begin their relationship. (Hairdos & Holidays) 2011 February *Fiona and Polly Parker's mother passes away in Bluebell, Alabama.Fiona Parker stated her mother passed away eight month's prior to Bluebell, Alabama's 2011 heat wave. (In Havoc & In Heat) April *Lemon Breeland and Lavon Hayes end their relationship.Lavon Hayes indicated in In Havoc & In Heat that they had discontinued their relationship six months prior.]] May *Harley Wilkes passes away in Bluebell, Alabama.The month is estimated because Emmeline Hattenbarger indicated in the Pilot that Harley had passed away four months prior. September *Zoe Hart is dumped by New York Boyfriend in New York, NY. (Pilot) *Zoe Hart loses her chance at a cardiothoracic fellowship at New York Hospital. (Pilot) *Zoe Hart moves to Bluebell, Alabama. (Pilot) *Mabel gives birth to a baby girl in Bluebell, Alabama. (Pilot) *Didi moves from Georgia to Bluebell, Alabama. (Gumbo & Glory) October *October 1st - 2011 Founder's Day Parade is held in Bluebell, Alabama. (Parades & Pariahs) *October 1st - Emmeline Hattenbarger leaves Bluebell, Alabama and her job at the medical practice. (Parades & Pariahs) *Didi is hired as receptionist at Bluebell, Alabama's medical practice by Dr. Brick Breeland. (Gumbo & Glory) *October 9th - 2011, 12th annual Gumbo Cook-Off is held in Bluebell, Alabama. (Gumbo & Glory) *Bluebell, Alabama experiences a heat wave. (In Havoc & In Heat) *Marvella Pinckney dies in Bluebell, Alabama. (Faith & Infidelity) *Magnolia Breeland is treated by Dr. Zoe Hart for alcohol poisoning after a party by the lake. (The Undead & The Unsaid) *Leon Mercy is discovered to be alive, after Zoe Hart runs him over in Settler's Woods, and returns to Bluebell, Alabama. (The Undead & The Unsaid) November *Sophie gets engaged in New York, NY. (The Crush & The Crossbow) *October 12 - The 20th annual Junior League Turtle Derby is held in Bluebell, Alabama at the Rammer Jammer. (The Crush & The Crossbow) *October 17 - Lavon Hayes' annual pre-game Homecoming party is held in Bluebell, Alabama. (Homecoming & Coming Home) *October 17 - Gigi Godfrey sleeps with Dr. Judson Lyons at the annual pre-game Homecoming party. (Homecoming & Coming Home) *October 18 - Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones High School football team defeats Daphne, Alabama in their Homecoming game. (Homecoming & Coming Home) *October 24 - Planksgiving is held in Bluebell, Alabama. (The Pirate & The Practice) December *December 3 - The annual Miss Cinnamon Cider Pageant is held in Bluebell, Alabama. (Hairdos & Holidays) *George Tucker and Wade Kinsella are arrested for trespassing and illegally cutting down a tree. (Hairdos & Holidays) 2012 January February * February 4 - Bluebell's Sweetie Pie Dance * February 6 - Annual Bluebell Science Fair * February 25 - MOTY Gala March April * April 12 - Mr. Maynard holds the Rammer Jammer's 30th Anniversary Party. (Heart to Hart) May * May 7 - Tom Long prepares/organizes Bluebell's Disaster Preparedness Drill. * May 14 - George Tucker and Lemon Breelands wedding day. (George and Lemon; OurWedding.com) June July * July 4 - The Pier burned down during the fireworks show. (I'm Moving On) August Unknown Dates * George Tucker probably returned to Bluebell, Alabama from New York, NY sometime between winter of 2010 and September of 2011, and probably left Bluebell for New York sometime in 2009.Based on the Lemon Breeland and Lavon Hayes relationship, that George was known to be in New York for two years (Pilot, Faith & Infidelity), and was in New York during the 2010 holiday season (Hairdos & Holidays and the fact that he is back living in Bluebell by the time Zoe Hart moves to Alabama. *Official ages/birth dates (with reasonable proof) for a number of characters, including Zoe Hart, Lemon Breeland, George Tucker, Lavon Hayes, Wade Kinsella. *When Harley Wilkes and Candice Hart met on their cruise. *When Mr. Hart left Candice and Zoe. *Dates of Lavon Hayes' football career. (Though he was playing in 2006. (Pilot)) Notes and References Category:Timeline Category:Current Projects